


No Competition

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, happy couple, the best family ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5869258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason is sleep deprived, Roy looks good in his underwear, and Lian is far too loud and excited for this hour of the morning. Honestly, it's everything Jason expects, for a normal morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Competition

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt: "Imagine Person B of your OTP looking in the mirror in their underwear. They keep pinching certain parts and turning around while person A is watching. Person A starts to go over to console them, when Person B suddenly says “God damn, I’m cute.”"

Jason heard his alarm going off, and rolled over, pressing his face into his pillow. He grabbed the other end of it, doubling it over to cover his ears, trying to drown out the noise.

“Jay,” from behind him, squeaky and hoarse from disuse, from just waking up. Jason ignored it, pressing harder, thinking he might be able to ignore the sound. “ _Jaaaaa-son_.” Louder now, whining. Jason groaned, let his pillow flop off his head. “Turn it off, babe.”

“You do it,” he mumbled, as the sound picked up, louder now. He heard shifting behind him, and then Roy was crawling onto him, reaching blindly for Jason’s phone, on his nightstand. Roy’s eyes were barely open, his hair tangled and mostly in his face. He groped for it a Jason lost his breath, Roy pushing it out of his lungs. “Jesus fuck Roy-”

“Got it!” He grabbed Jason’s phone, turning the alarm off with a click of the button, before he dropped the phone. It nearly slid off the nightstand. Jason huffed- before Roy flopped down on top of him, causing him to- once again- lose his breath.

“Dammit Harper,” he muttered, trying to shove at him. “I can’t breathe.”

“I’m not that heavy,” Roy retorted- still, he rolled of Jason, flopping onto his back. Jason mumbled incoherently, rolling onto his belly and pushing his face back into his pillow. Roy sighed, reaching up to rub his eyes, trying to bring himself to a proper waking state. “Why’re you so grouchy?”

“Out til nearly five,” Jason mumbled. Roy frowned- that was hours later than a normal patrol night.

“Everything okay?” He pushed himself up, looked down at his nearly sleeping boyfriend. Jason said nothing, and Roy reached out, gripping him by the back of his shoulder and shaking gently. “ _Jaybird_.”

“ _What_?” It was a snap, and Jason was lifting his head, turning to glare at Roy. Roy lifted a brow- and a moment later Jason was sighing. “Sorry.”

“S’okay. Is everything okay?” Jason nodded, yawning.

“Yeah, following a lead on a-” he broke off to do it again, “Drug bust. It was a dud but I was out all hours playing tag with them.” Roy smiled, feeling far more awake, and reached up, ruffling Jason’s already tussled hair.

“As long as I don’t need to check you for new holes.” Jason sputtered over that, and Roy grinned. He pushed at Jason, so that he fell back into his pillows. “Grab a few more minutes, I’ll get some coffee going and make sure _someone_ hasn’t gotten out of bed and redecorated the living room yet… again.” Jason sighed, didn’t argue as Roy climbed out of the bed. He closed his eyes as he heard his boyfriend rustling around, probably hunting down his pajama pants- _Jason’s_ if they were honest- before his feet were heading for their bedroom door.

Jason rolled over, reached out and grabbed Roy’s pillow, dragging it closer. He pressed his face into it, sighing because it still smelled like Roy’s hair- before he was drifting again, losing track of time.

He only came to when he heard the bedroom door closing, the sound of fabric rustling. Jason shifted about, rolling towards the noise and cracking his eyes open, still settled among the pillows and blankets- basking in the warmth of the bed, if he was honest.

Roy had stepped out of Jason’s pajama pants, was standing in just his boxer briefs in front of their mirror. Jason watched him reach down and pinch at the flesh of his hip, before he let go, turning to his side. He reached up, did the same to his bicep, before poking at his abdomen. Jason frowned, began to push himself up, thinking he might leave the warmth and comfort of his bed to wrap himself around Roy, to get his hands on each of those places-

“God damn,” Roy finally said, turning around fully and glancing over his shoulder to check out his ass, “I’m _cute_.” Jason snorted- and Roy jerked his head, looking over. “You awake now _princess_?”

“Mm, maybe,” Jason offered, smiling lazily at Roy.

“Need prince charming to make sure?” Roy was already walking over to the bed, and Jason flopped down on his back, staring up as his boyfriend leaned over him, pressing his hands into the mattress.

“Wouldn’t object to it.”

Roy smiled, leaning down and gently pressing his mouth to Jason’s. Jason was warm, his lips oddly soft, and they moved so easily against Roy’s- a testament that he wasn’t fully awake yet. Roy smiled against him, hummed softly- before Jason reached up, wrapped both his arms around him. He tugged, dragged Roy down onto the bed, the kiss breaking with a surprised _Jaybird!_ being shouted, before Roy toppled down onto Jason, sprawling out half on him, half on the bed- with a foot still hanging off entirely.

Jason grinned, and Roy started laughing, pressing his forehead into the mattress. Jason echoed it, softly, chuckling up from his ribs, before they both heard the sound of little footsteps, through the hallway. A moment later their door was being shoved open, a very loud, “ _Daddy_ you said we were gonna watch Robin Hood-”

Lian cut out, as Jason craned his neck over Roy, trying to see her in the doorway. Roy had barely lifted his head when she squealed happily, and took off running for the bed. She grabbed it, hoisting herself up, and tossed herself on top of both men, sprawling happily on her belly on Roy’s back. Roy gasped, his breath knocked out, and Jason laughed louder.

“Morning munchkin,” he managed, even with both of them on top of him.

“Hi Jayjay! Daddy said I had to be quiet ‘cause you were sleepy and out _so late_.” Her voice was, however, anything except quiet, and Jason only smiled harder.

“Did he now?”

She nodded. “Uh-huh! He said you needed sleep and coffee and that we were gonna eat cereal and watch Robin Hood so you could have good dreams!”

Roy pressed his elbows into the mattress, craning his neck to try and look at his daughter, where she was sprawled on top of him. “Not quite quiet, pumpkin,” he offered- but he was smiling. Lian instantly pushed herself up, _sitting_ on Roy’s back as if he was part of the couch downstairs.

She folded her arms, pouting. “I hate when you call me pumpkin.” Roy laughed, and Jason grinned, reaching up and grabbing her. He lifted her up, just enough so that Roy could try to squirm free- and ended up with Lian toppling forward, sprawling now on his chest and shoulder and head.

Roy snorted as he rolled over next to Jason, pushing himself up and laughing as Lian hugged her little arms tightly right around Jason’s face. “Baby, let’s make sure Jayjay can breathe,” Roy pointed out, before Jason let go of Lian and she rolled off him, landing on her back happily between the two. “You okay Jaybird?”

“ _Peachy_ ,” he offered, sitting up and smiling. Roy returned it, as Lian squirmed around, properly settling on her back and staring up at both of them. Roy hadn’t noticed- was distracted by the way Jason’s eyes always glimmered when Lian was around- by the fact that his boyfriend was always _happy_ when his daughter showered him with affection.

Smiled over the fact that Jason loved Lian as much as he did- 

“Are you two gonna _kiss_?” Lian asked loudly, and Roy jerked back a minute, staring down at her. “‘Cause you look like all those people in the movies. Right before someone tries to eat someone else’s face.”

Jason snorted, and Roy only grinned, reaching out and hooking his hand behind Jason’s neck. “Yeah,” he offered, tugging his boyfriend in, “Maybe we are, pumpkin.”

Roy inclined his head, kissed Jason gently again, as Lian groaned out _not pumpkin!_ very loudly. Roy giggled against Jason’s mouth, before he pulled off and pressed his mouth to his cheek- opened wide and sucking gently, his teeth grazing it. Jason made a face, as Roy clung tighter with his hand, before Jason said,

“Lian! Help!” He reached out, playfully pushing at Roy, “He’s eating my face!”

“Daddy no!” she shrieked, turning and throwing herself at her father, wrapping her arms around his waist. She pushed at him, her bare feet pressing against Jason’s thighs for leverage. When Roy didn’t move she shouted louder, “Daddy no! You can’t eat Jayjay you won’t find another one!” Roy laughed- breaking off, but Lian was still going, “ _Daddy no I like Jayjay he’s not breakfast!_ ”

Roy laughed, let his daughter push him down to the mattress, while Jason reached up and rubbed the saliva off his cheek with the back of his hand. Jason smiled down at them, as Roy wrapped his arms around Lian and hugged her tightly.

“You know what’s better than cereal and Robin Hood, Lian?” Jason asked, and she squirmed, looked back at him with a very intrigued _no?_. “Pancakes and Robin Hood.”

She gasped loudly, pushing away from her father and scrambling for the edge of the bed to get up.

“ _With chocolate chips_?”

“You got it princess,” Jason said, turning and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. Lian was already on the ground, running for the doorway, screaming at the top of her lungs _Jayjay is the best!_

Roy watched Jason get up and stretched, pushing himself up. “You know, you could have gone back to sleep. Gotten a few more hours.” Jason shrugged, turning and watching Roy climb out of bed, bending down to grab at _Jason’s_ pajama pants again.

“Yeah, or I can make that munchkin’s morning,” he offered, watching Roy hop into them and brush his hair back, out of his face. “Really no competition. Besides, that’s what coffee is for.”

Roy smiled, walking over to him and taking his arm, tugging him towards the door. “Started the pot when I checked on her.”

Jason grinned, following Roy out of their bedroom- could already hear the sounds of the television, the volume up way too high, as it always was when Lian had the remote.

“What would I do without you?” Jason asked, and Roy glanced over at him, before pulling away to head down the stairs.

“Get a good night’s sleep, not wake up to a five year old jumping on you- oh, and probably not lose half your clothes.”

Jason grinned, pausing as he watched Roy heading down the stairs- and decided those were all definitely things he didn’t want to live without.


End file.
